ClanRuthless Wiki
Welcome to the ! Wolf Clan Rules THE RULES OF OUR CLAN ARE NOT STRICT BUT CAN BE AT SOMETIMES 1.ALWAYS FOLLOW ORDERS UNLESS WE TELL YOU TO GO LONE WOLF OR TELL YOU TO GO ON YOUR OWN 2.RESPECT ALL YOUR ALPHA LEADERS AND COMPANIONS AND TEAM MATES IF NOT RESPECTING YOUR TEAM MATES YOU CAN GET PROBATION OR CAN GET KICKED OF THE CLAN UNLESS YOU CHANGE YOUR WAYS 3.TO RANK UP FAST YOU HAVE TO SHOW ETHER THE ALPHA LEADERS THAT YOU RESPECT ALL OF YOUR TEAM MATES AND ALWAYS FALLOW THEIR ORDERS. 4.YOU CAN CHOOSE ANY ARMOR YOU WANT BUT YOU HAVE TO HAVE YOUR RANK COLORS 5.THE LAST RULE IS TO HAVE FUN MAKING VIDEOS AND WORK TOGETHER GO WOLF PACK!!!!!!! Wolf Clan Colors And Ranks RANKS FROM HIGHEST TO LOWEST ALPHA LEADER-BLACK AND RED ALPHA-BLACK AND ORANGE BETA-BLACK AND YELLOW SEER-BLACK AND GREEN DELTA-BLACK AND WHITE GAMMA-BLACK AND BROWN OMEGA-WHITE AND BLUE ROGUE RANKS LONE WOLF- RED AND BLACK OFFICER-GRAY AND BLACK HUNTER-GREEN AND ANY KNIGHT-PURPLE AND BLACK About Us The Story of our Ancestors "The ancestors of the Wolf gens were all wolves. At that time the Wolf people had no clothing, and they were ignorant of the use of fire. By and by they became Indians. At the creation Ma-‘-uⁿ-na made four brothers: Green Wolf, Black Wolf, White Wolf, and Gray Wolf. These four were the ancestors of the present Wolf gens. At the time of creation these four kinds of wolves were on the surface of the earth; but subsequently three kinds went beneath the earth, and are there now, appearing above ground only on rare occasions. The Gray Wolf represents the only species which remains above ground. When a father, if a member of this gens, named his sons in the former days, he called his first-born son Kéra-tcó-ra, ‘Clear Blue Sky,’ after the first mythical Wolf brother. This name refers to the day. The next son was named ‘Black Wolf,’ after the second mythical brother. This name refers to night. The third son was styled ‘White Wolf,’ and the fourth ‘Gray Fur’ortant articles About Our Allies (Thunderbird Clan). After the first four Thunderbirds had established their lodge, something strange was seen lurking outside the camp. The Thunderbirds agreed that they would simply leave it alone. Gradually it moved nearer to the camp and began to feed on deer bones. The Thunders took it into their lodge and made it the Dog or Wolf Clan. They took one of the dogs and gave him a message to take to Earthmaker, and dispatched it by killing him. The Thunderbird people were originally as powerful as the Thunderbirds of the heavens, and this is why their clan is first among those on earth. The Dog Clan, however, is the least of them. HELP OTHER WOLVES IN NEED BRING THEM TO OUR CLAN . Nobody Gets Left Out. The first wolf brothers arose from the very bottom of the sea, and as they came to the surface, they swam to the shore singing. There they found the footprints of bears, and they said, "Our friends have passed by." This is why the Wolf Clan and the Bear Clan are friends. They set out for the meeting place where a black hawk was gathering together the clans of the Hočągara. When they had come together, the black hawk said, "It is complete." But the howl of a wolf was heard in the distance, and someone remarked, "We had forgotten him." So they went out and brought him in * Category:Browse